The Depth Of Ones Life
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: AU. Music. Coffee. Morning Laziness and constant yawning. Demyx is an aspiring musician, Roxas is an amateur writer, Axel is a eccentric waiter, and Zexion is an intrigued photographer. What happens when their daily lives becomes a lot more then that, what happens when too much time on their own ambitions, they began to move apart from each other. Will they be able to notice?
1. Raining scent of moist hot coffee

**Author Notes:**

I have been thinking of this story for the past month. ~

I don't know why.. I just thought maybe.. the whole relationship thing can go down a notch for a while.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Warning**: Yaoi. AkuRoku. DemiZexi - Both pairings later on in the chapters!

Hope you enjoy.

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing please!**

* * *

**~. Prologue .~**

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" A blue-eyed, dirty blonde with a strange mullet muttered as he ran down the damp street of Hollow Bastion, the traffic was jammed so it took awhile to cross the street, and the honking was giving him a headache, he was pulling on his navy blue jacket as it began to lightly rain down on the pavement.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee." He began to chant relentlessly as he turned a corner and headed into a small café called, Heavenly**.** Sighing briefly as he walked across the room, passing a few people as he got in line, the warm hidden scent of coffee eased his nerves as he waited in line like any other morning.

"Hey Demyx." He heard his name and turned around to see a golden blonde with hair that defies gravity, as well with his crystal azure eyes and a smile on his face.

"Roxas!" Demyx beamed at the small teenager who was holding a silver laptop in both of his arms and five dollar bill hanging loosely between his fingers. Demyx mused on this, looking at Roxas who was having trouble holding his heavy laptop and his book bag that was sliding off his right shoulder, as well with his matted hair from the rain.

"I'll buy you coffee today Rox. Go sit down," Demyx offered, Roxas blinked a few times knowing of his friends kindness he nodded and left the line where a man now occupied his spot. Demyx turned around with a smile as a women stood at the cash register on the other side of the cupboard.

She had long reddish-brown hair and green eyes, a warm smile on her face as her eyes sparkled. "Hello Demyx. Same as usual?" She asked him, he gave her a definite nod. "Yes please Aerith. Also a mocha hot coffee please."

Demyx pulled out a ten-dollar bill and passed it respectfully to Aerith. Demyx walked away and sat with Roxas who picked a table by a window where the pouring rain was showing more vividly.

Roxas was back to typing quickly on his laptop, staring hard at the screen then the keyboard. Demyx watched for a bit before digging into his bag and pulling out a few music sheets and placing them down on the table.

"How's your life been?" Roxas suddenly asked, Demyx shrugged as he took out a black pen. "Fine all around. Slow.. But fine." He answered as he flipped his music sheet over on a blank page and wrote a few notes down.

Roxas blankly stared at him then went back to writing. "Mine has been okay." He said in a mutter.

Suddenly the waiter came and placed both their cups down on the table. Demyx smiled at him while Roxas continued to ignore the world. The waiter grimaced and grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat down in between them.

"Hows my two favorite customers?" He laughed as he swung his dark red hair back, his emerald eyes brightly gleamed at them, Roxas glanced over at him, shrugged then went back to typing.

"Every mornings like this Axel." Demyx pointed out. "We order coffee and you bring it to us-"

"-Then you bug us for an hour until we leave." Roxas grunted unpleasantly.

Axel chuckled. "Mornings are just so boring... But they are worth it."

Demyx agreed with him. "Yeah because we all smell like coffee throughout the day. Who wouldn't like that?"

"Axel! Do you seriously want to get fired?" A man with dark brown hair yelled across the room, a few people stared but he didn't seem to care one bit. Axel yelped and got up from the chair, saluted Roxas and Demyx and ran back to the counter while his boss scolded him for talking with the customers.

"What an idiot. I still wonder how he was able to get the job," Roxas scowled as he shut his laptop and took a quick sip of his hot coffee, even though he hummed gratefully.

Axel had charm and wonder, he was also very independent and responsible. When he wants to be at least.

"How's your writing Roxas? Get anywhere." Demyx asked curiously. Roxas glanced at him suspiciously.

"Are you mocking me?"

Demyx shook his head back and forth rapidly, staring at Roxas's death glare. "O-Of course not. I was just wondering.. Since.. "

"Since what Demyx?"

Demxy stuttered many apologies and excuses but was able to make Roxas laugh randomly each time, afterwards Roxas said sorry for making him nervous and he got up, holding his laptop tightly but with the rain he tucked it into his bag, waved to Demyx then at Axel and in seconds Roxas was gone.

Demyx sat alone staring at his music sheets, biting his lip until he heard the bell of the door opening. He glanced just out of curiosity and saw a slate haired teen with a blank expression, one eye covered by his matted hair and his dark blue sweater was drenched by the rain, sighing he too was holding something rather precious.

Feeling the strange stare he turned his eyes and noticed who it was. Demyx's body was now turned completely around, smiling as if he was a happy puppy to see their long lost owner.

The male glanced away, shivered and walked up to the counter. Ordered a coffee, and headed towards the one whom is constantly staring at him.

"Is there a reason why you are staring Demyx?"

Demxy frowned, while the other took Roxas's seat.

"Aw Zexion. I can't?"

"No. It's weird."

Suddenly Axel came back, "Zexi. I missed you," He placed his coffee down and ruffled his hair affectionately. Zexion however growled and swatted Axel's hand away, Demyx noticed around Zexion's neck was a black Nikon camera.

"Still taking pictures?" Demyx asked, leaning forward to touch the camera but before he could Zexion slapped his hand away, he glared at Demyx distastefully. Axel laughed as he walked back towards the manager who was also glaring at him.

Demyx pouted. "Why can't I touch it?"

Zexion sighed as he picked up his white mug and sipped his coffee. "Because Demyx, it's mine. I don't touch none of your music sheets nor your guitar or other instruments."

Demyx thought about that but shook his head right away. "It's because you won't Zexion. You don't even go near them..."

Zexion sat back, "There's a reason for that."

"And what reason could that be?"

"I don't play music so there's no need to pick up an instrument."

Demyx sighed, placing his head on the table. "Is that why you don't come to any of my concerts anymore."

Zexion stared at the mullet shaped as his friend continued to feel dejected, he took a quick sip and placed his mug on the table.

Sighing he said, "You never had any concerts Demyx. You only play in the park or when there's a music festival going on."

Demyx glanced up at him with pleading eyes. "Please! Next time come to one of my concerts," He leaned forward and grabbed his arms, dragging the other forward and their foreheads hitting each others.

Zexion winced while Demyx continued to stare at him, "If there's one.. M-Maybe I'll come.." Zexion mumbled, feeling a sort of strange heat crawling through his skin. Demyx beamed and leaned forward, kissing Zexion on the cheek, Zexion grumbled as he pulled away.

"Hey!" They both looked over to Axel who was wearing a smirk and hanging his arm over Aerith's shoulder, "Do that outside." Demyx chuckled while Zexion drank the rest of his coffee, said his farewells to Demyx and quickly left the cafe.

Demyx piled up all his music sheets, and placed them neatly into his book bag, waving at Axel who nonchalantly waved back before earning himself a slap at the side of his head by his manager, Demyx smiled as he left the cafe. The rain cooled down and the sun finally shown itself through the thick grey clouds, Demyx enjoyed the scent of the moist rain lingering in the air and in the distance of the faint mist hovering all around.

"Now to meet up with Xigbar and hear what kind of classical record he was talking about." Demyx mumurered to himself as he walked down the street.

**. . .**

**. . **

**.**

Sometimes the most common people,

can be the most mysterious.

**To be Continued.**


	2. The aspect of rain and music

**Author Notes:**

**I re-wrote this. Because I just want to do separate chapters. Some of them will be together of course.**

**:P**

**~ Read and Review. No flames or bashing please.**

* * *

_'Rain is beautiful, small, large, micro and it's depths is experienced by those who enjoy it._

_Like constant music beating beautifully in your heart, changing your aspects on life.'_

**. . .**

The next forty-five minutes was on the bus. Not like I enjoyed it or anything, it's just a normal thing since I have no car, no license. I didn't have time to go for my drivers even though they say there's all the time of the world. I was more interested in my music, in enjoying the briefest moments of silence or the loudest of music.

It was louder, faster and smoother like the human heart. It made me smile to enjoy, feel and appreciate music, I could relate to the lyrics, I could write them, sing them and feel them through the beat, through the message. It was amazing and brilliant. I loved it. Even when I looked out the window of the bus and stared as I went by numerous houses, noticed a few people walking by, the rain had stopped and showed the world how drenched it was, how beautiful it was after the clouds dissipated.

I was tapping my fingers against my knee as my knee moved a long, my white earphones tucked in both my ears. My head going along with the beat, ignoring everyone who looked at me strangely. I could feel my hair moving along, the clanking of my round earrings, biting the gum up and down out of interest.

There was so much going through my mind, the ideas that I could possibly use, imagining myself in some park with a hat out and playing a tune for people. Sad or happy, maybe something electric or soothing, either way I'd be playing with my heart and eventually I'll have money. I close my eyes and lean my head against the cold window, breathing in wards. I don't want this feeling to go away, I don't want it to ever suddenly disappear from my mind, that would be a true nightmare that I don't think I could live with it.

It would be too harsh, to hard for me to figure out from then. I can't live without music, I'm glad however that it can't live with out me or life, it'll always be here and that simply eases my tense heart that began to move along with the beat of the music.

Music was an escape. An escape out of reality just for the simplest moments, it was my life and I needed it to breathe, to live my life the way it is. It is my universe, my pride.

Smiling at that thought I open my eyes and notice my stop is about to come up, I pull the yellow cord above me and I hear the small bell. I get ready to stand when the bus began to slow down to the stop by the sidewalk. And when it does I go down the stairs and the automatic doors open, the fresh damp air from the rain brings such refreshed thoughts to mind as he jumps on the grass and then his feet meet the pavement.

The bus is then long gone and I began walking down the street towards Xigbar's home. He's thirty years old, I know what kind of kid am I that I hang around with a thirty year old man. Well he used to know my dad and they were best friends, so I met Xigbar when I was younger and he was a pretty funny guy that liked to talk about his travels.

He was like those wise men in movies you'd look up too. Except Xigbar wouldn't be the man I'd come to for advice on life or what to do to about my music interest. Simply because all he does is spend money on alcohol, and cigarettes. He works at a bar with a few of his own friends that I don't know of but Axel knows them, I don't get how he knows them when I don't. But oh wells, anyways Xigbar told me he had a record for me. One of those old large black records that had old kind of rock music, he says it would interest me since I always talk about music.

I arrive at a brown looking apartment with chipped paint showing white underneath, ignoring the horrible lawn in the front I head inside and up the dark brown stairs with a dark green carpet that is filled with mud, stained with beer possibly or blood. Xigbar says this place has seen lots of fights, today however is a bit quiet as I walk up to the third floor.

Sadly since the apartment is so old-like and cheap on rent there's no elevator. I open the next door and there's a long hallway that is dimmed from the lighting and smells gross of rotten food and is really humid. I come to one of the rooms which I of course knows is his since Axel carved in with a knife his name and mine.

Raising my hand I knock a few hard strokes. I heard nothing and I knock again, without luck I began to kick the door until I heard the door being unlocked and infront of me is a blinking man, rubbing his yellow eyes with long black hair that's in a pony tail, trails of grey forming to his scalp and all the way down. He's wearing dark blue shorts and a white dirty tank-top.

He yawned rather loudly, "Demyx.. What are you doing here at this godly hour?" He asked in a sleepy mumble. I knew this was going to happen, of course the old man had to forget why I was over.

I pushed past him and headed straight to the kitchen, opening the window and letting in the cold, Xigbar closed his front door and looked curiously at the other before going back to the couch and lying down. I sighed, turning away from him to look inside his fridge but however what I saw was boxes of beer and two large bottles of clear Vodka.

"You told me yesterday that you had a classic record you wanted to show me. So I came here right away." I explained, glaring and crossing my arms hoping he wasn't lying.

Xigbar sat up, I could see him thinking for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly. "Too be honest Demmy, I have no idea what you are talking about." With that I freaked out silently, pulling my hair and swearing at him even though he watching my strange behavior. He rolled his eyes and laid back down on the couch.

"Why did you lie to me?!" I yelled out, honestly frustrated at him and myself.

Xigbar raised his hands and moved them around a bit, "I don't know. I was fucking drunk out of my mind." He explained dramatically, his arms fell over his head and sighed.

I shook my head, wondering now what to do. Looking around I noticed the beer bottles, cans and other sorts all over. And I knew at that moment I shouldn't over excite myself when it comes to Xigbar, all he does is lie.

Maybe I should go see Roxas, or maybe Zexion about this matter. Or something beyond the matter, Axel would be working for a few hours and I don't want to get him fired when being a waiter at the restaurant is the only long-term job he has ever had since dropping out of college.

"Whatever. I see you later." I wave my hand and head for the door. Xigbar was already fast asleep, passed out.

**To. Be. Continued.**


End file.
